


Showing Affection

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Blake knows what her girlfriend likes. And what kind of lover would she be if she didn't make sure that Josie got everything that she needs?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Showing Affection

**Showing Affection**

  
Blake smiled as Josie squeaked. She buried her face against her girlfriend’s neck, listening to the sounds that Josie made as she realized what was happening, who was doing it to her and finally, that she enjoyed it.  
  
“Blake,” Josie giggled, slapping Blake’s forearm, “don’t sneak up on me like that.”  
  
“Terribly sorry,” Blake said, not meaning it and planning to do it again, “but you just looked so _cute_ right now.”  
  
Josie shifted around and muttered something. Blake couldn’t actually see her face getting red, but it wasn’t that hard to imagine it happening. She laughed and rubbed her girlfriend’s stomach.  
  
Blake didn’t need much of a reason to get affectionate with her girlfriend but today was a pretty special day. Namely, Blake was horny and in love with her girlfriend. Saying the right things wasn’t all that easy. Blake could scour romance books for the right words, but when it came time to say them? Always a mess, whether big or large. But there were other, better ways to show Josie how much she loved her and desired her.  
  
And they were in the perfect spot for it, already. Team RWBY’s dorm. Weiss and Ruby were out on what neither of them would call a date and Yang had given Blake an _extremely_ knowing wink when Blake asked Yang to go see a movie or something for a couple of hours. Blake might be suffering some teasing tomorrow, but it would be worth it.  
  
Blake was only wearing a towel, having just taken a shower. A pretty unneeded shower, all things considered, but it _did_ give her a reason to just wear a tight, wet towel and to have a lovely glow to her skin from the heat. Now she came in front of Josie, putting herself on display.  
  
And, of course, checking out her girlfriend as well, because Josie was _well_ worth looking at. She wasn’t exactly sexy, as such, but she sure was cute. Not all that tall, just a few inches above five feet, but _cute_. Blue eyes, brown hair, just a little bit of makeup on a heart-shaped face, Blake thought that Josie was the cutest girl in Beacon. And the sexiest, especially whenever she showed off her nicely fully chest or her pert behind.  
  
And Josie obviously thought the same of Blake. Her eyes wandered all over Blake’s body, a smile forming on her face even as red formed on her cheeks. She swallowed heavily and put her scroll down in her lap as she looked, fidgeting slightly.  
  
“Like what you see, Josie?” Blake purred, her golden eyes gleaming as she ran them up and down Josie’s frame. “But I can’t keep on wearing a wet towel forever, you know.” She stuck one bare leg forward as she carefully undid part of her towel, showing off some more of her cleavage. “I’ve got to slip into something more comfortable.”  
  
“L-Let me help,” Josie said, reaching forward with trembling fingers. Blake let her, already considering how best to get Josie out of her black combat dress. There were so many fun ways to do that, after all. “I can g-get you into something better.”  
  
The towel fell away from Blake’s body, revealing her naked form. Blake licked her lips as she watched Josie stare. There was something so _nice_ in having her lover looking at her like this. But there were even _nicer_ things that could be done as well.  
  
Blake crawled forward onto Yang’s bed, where Josie was sitting. Josie made a nervous chuckling sound as Blake joined her, running her eyes up and down Blake’s naked, slightly wet body. There was a _very_ happy expression on her face as she stared and she swallowed as she brought her hands up. And chickened out before she could get all the way, but _still_.  
  
“Want to have some fun together?” Blake asked, pitching her voice as low and seductively as she could. “Just the two of us?”  
  
“Oh _yes_ ,” Josie said, leaning in for a kiss and finally bringing her hands all the way up. Just to Blake’s shoulders, but _still_. “Oh, Blake.”  
  
The two of them started kissing. And in no time at all, Josie was flat on her back, staring up at Blake. They were both working together to get her undressed, but there were just so many _buckles_ and straps to the dress to keep it on her while fighting Grimm. Blake grumbled a bit before she finally managed to get her girlfriend half-naked.  
  
“Oh my,” Blake said with a grin, looking Josie up and down. “What _are_ you wearing, honey?”  
  
“D-do you like it?” Josie asked, flushing a bit as she posed. “I thought you would.”  
  
“Oh, I do, believe me,” Blake said, nodding her head.  
  
Josie was wearing some pretty sexy underwear. It didn’t cross the line into _lingerie_ , but it still looked very nice on Josie’s body and flattered her nicely. Blake reached down and stroked and squeezed Josie’s breasts, feeling the blue, lacy bra underneath her hands as she lightly squeezed down. Josie made a sweet sound at that and Blake could feel her cock hardening.  
  
“C-come on, Blake,” Josie said, reaching down to stroke Blake’s rod, “let me take care of you.”  
  
“How could I say no to that?” Blake asked, sliding off of the bed and standing in front of her.  
  
Josie leaned forward, on her hands and knees. She wrapped first one hand around Blake’s cock and then started to suck on it. And _oh_ , but that felt good. Blake moaned, resting her hands on top of Josie’s head, tangling her fingers in curly brown hair. She licked her lips, enjoying the feeling of an excellent blowjob.  
  
And she knew how to make this better, for both of them. Josie was cute and shy and kind of fragile looking. And she liked being treated like a cheap whore in bed. Even being called a cheap whore, a slut who’d spread her legs for any amount of money.  
  
Blake tightened her grip on Josie’s head. Josie made a gasping sound as she stared up at Blake, her eyes wide. Blake smiled down at her. Then she forced her smile into something a bit crueler and predatory. A shudder ran through Josie’s entire body.  
  
Then Blake started to _fuck_ Josie’s face. She pulled Josie’s head back and forth along her shaft, making the smaller girl start to choke and gag on her cock. And Blake didn’t stop. She kept on hammering in and out of Jose’s mouth and throat, sending her cock spearing deeply into Josie and filling her up.  
  
It felt _good_ , for both of them. Blake shivered and stroked the side of her girlfriend’s face and kept on going, treating Josie’s mouth like a fleshlight. To an extent, of course. Blake didn’t want to actually tear out Josie’s hair, so while she was using an impromptu ponytail as a handle to pull Josie’s head up and down along her cock, she wasn’t going _too_ hard. Just hard enough to tell Josie who was in control here and who was the worthless slut who’s only value was in her three holes and tits.  
  
It actually made Blake kind of uncomfortable, referring to her beloved girlfriend that way, but it was undeniable how much Josie got off on it, so Blake did it for her sake. And it wasn’t all that bad, really. Not with how Josie could react. And with how good she was at sucking cock.  
  
Because Josie was _brilliant_ at sucking dick. The way her mouth could wrap around Blake’s rod was really something special. Blake felt wonderful as she hammered in and out of her girlfriend’s mouth, feeling her orgasm rising as she looked down. Looked down at Josie’s face and then at her butt, which was nicely shaking back and forth inside of her panties. Blake was going to be getting a lot more than just a blowjob from her girlfriend, she could tell.  
  
“Get ready for it, you little cocksucking whore,” Blake said, the fondness of her tone contrasting with the words that she was actually using. “You’re going to wear my load, you slut.”  
  
Josie moaned around the cock filling her mouth as her big blue eyes stared up in love and lust at Blake. Oh, she wanted this so badly. And Blake was going to give it to her.  
  
Panting, Blake pulled her dick out of Josie’s mouth and aimed it right at her face. Josie made a squeaking sound as Blake started to cum, her dick twitching as she covered Josie’s face in shot after shot of semen. Blake was cumming a _lot_ and it felt really good. She shivered, watching the long strands of semen covering Josie’s beautiful face, turning her from looking cute into looking like a slut. It was a _good_ look, Blake thought. A really good look. She smiled, appreciating how the semen clung to Josie’s features.  
  
“What a good little cumslut you are,” Blake said, patting the top of Josie’s head heavily. “I want to kiss you, but not while you’re so messy. Get cleaned up.”  
  
“Okay,” Josie said, panting a little. “Whatever you say, Blake.”  
  
Josie’s tone was _dripping_ with lust. Blake shivered and felt her still erect cock twitch as she looked down at her girlfriend. She was willing to bet that Josie’s panties were more damp spot than dry by now. She looked forward to checking them out.  
  
But first, she watched as her girlfriend started to gather the semen off of her face and lick her fingers clean. Josie didn’t much care for the taste of semen, Blake knew. But she _loved_ being ordered around. So she was feeling pretty good as she did what she was told and took care of the thick load of cum that had been spread across her.  
  
It didn’t take long for Josie to get cleaned up. She stared up at Blake, her eyes wide and full of lust. Her entire body was twitching as she stared and Blake could tell that Josie was resisting the urge to masturbate.  
  
“Good girl,” Blake said, patting her on the head like a dog. Josie made a whining noise at that and pressed her head up against Blake’s hand. “And you know what good girls get?”  
  
“They get fucked?” Josie asked, her voice cracking slightly with anticipation and lust.  
  
“They do,” Blake said, stroking the side of Josie’s face and going in for a quick kiss.  
  
At least, it had been planned to be a quick kiss. It ended up taking quite a while, but that wasn’t a problem for Blake. The two of them moaned into each other’s mouths as they kissed. Blake felt Josie’s hand stroking her cock, which felt pretty nice.  
  
But it would feel better to be inside of Josie. Blake climbed onto Yang’s bed (making a firm note to do some laundry after this) and pressed Josie down onto the sheets. Josie smiled back widely, looking eager and excited as Blake loomed over her.  
  
Blake reached down and grabbed Josie’s breasts, squeezing the decently-sized mounds inside of her bra. They moved around nicely and Blake smiled as Josie moaned lustfully. Blake was getting pretty turned on herself.  
  
She reached down and rubbed at Josie’s crotch. Josie was wet and sticky down there, dripping with need. Blake pushed two fingers forward, driving Josie’s panties into her pussy slightly. Blake couldn’t begin to guess what made that so exciting for Josie, but she sure did love it whenever it happened. Josie moaned and twitched around.  
  
“Please, Blake, I need you inside of me,” Josie moaned, pawing at Blake’s hard dick. “I need you to fuck me, I need you to _use_ me, please, I love you, Blake, please, just come and fuck me!”  
  
“Well, if you insist,” Blake said with a wide grin as she rubbed at Josie’s folds. Josie made a lovely sound at that and twitched around, gasping and panting. “I think I can spare some time to fuck a wet, needy slut.”  
  
Josie nodded eagerly. She wiggled out of her panties and bra, only leaving on a pair of blue and white stockings that really highlighted her legs. Blake ran a hand up her thigh and felt how Josie shivered and twitched.  
  
Blake reached down and started to feel Josie up. She slid some fingers inside of Josie, feeling how the wet, hot folds squeezed down around her, trying to milk out some of the cum that Josie was so greedy for. Nothing happened, of _course_. Not yet at least. But in time, oh, in time, there would be some _fun_. Blake smiled as she watched Josie squirming around as she got fingered, panting and whining. What a cute little girl. And so very ready to do anything that Blake could possibly want to try with her.  
  
A surge of love ran through Blake’s body and soul as she stared down. It was so strong that she actually teetered back and forth for a moment as she looked at Josie. What a good girlfriend she was. Blake couldn’t believe that she had someone so fun and kinky and enjoyable to be with.  
  
“B-Blake?” Josie asked, her voice choked with lust. “Is,” she swallowed heavily, “is everything alright?”  
  
“Everything’s just fine, darling,” Blake said with a fond smile. “I was just thinking about how much I love you.”  
  
Josie went red at that and muttered something. Blake smiled and stroked the insides of Josie’s pussy again. That coaxed out a sweet sound from her girlfriend and Blake’s own cock twitched. Fuck, she needed to be inside of Josie again. She just couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
Then Blake rested the tip of her dick against Josie’s pussy. Josie looked down, eyes wide, panting for breath. She tried to twitch downwards to fill herself up on Blake’s cock, but Blake was in control here and easily pulled back.  
  
The look of longing and lust that Josie sent her, oh, it was just so beautiful. Blake smiled as she rubbed the tip of her dick back and forth, coating it in arousal and listening to her girlfriend whining in need. Soon, she’d get what this little slut deserved soon. But first…  
  
Blake looked over Josie’s body. She looked so sweet and cute. And sexy. Very sexy. Blake reached up and squeezed one of Josie’s breasts. There was nothing getting in the way now. Blake felt nothing but warm, soft flesh against her hand. It was a _good_ feeling and Blake smiled as she moved her hand around, feeling the stiff nipple pressing against her. And listening to the sweet, sweet whines.  
  
“Please, Blake,” Josie begged, “I need you inside of me, I’m so horny and I need to get fucked. _Please_ , Blake.”  
  
Blake smiled and looked down. Arousal was leaking out of Josie’s pussy and even running down along her dick from where Blake’s lower head was spreading Josie’s lips apart. It would be so _very_ easy to just slide on in and make Josie shiver and moan and beg for more.  
  
So Blake did. And the sound that Josie made was almost as good as the way that her pussy squeezed down around Blake’s cock, getting _tight_ around her as Blake pushed deeper and deeper inside of her, filling her beautiful girlfriend _up_ with cock.  
  
“Oh, honey,” Blake said, smiling down at Josie as she started to slide back and forth, going in a bit deeper with every thrust, “you’re making me feel so good.”  
  
“That’s, ah, that’s good,” Josie said, panting heavily as she stared up at Blake. “I’m glad!”  
  
Josie didn’t actually say that she was feeling as good as Blake was, but she didn’t need to. It was so very obvious as Blake felt the wet, hot, tight folds squeezing down around her as she rocked back and forth, pulling her dick out and then sending it sliding back inside of Josie as Josie moaned in a voice like an angel’s.  
  
It was a good thing that Blake had already cum on Josie’s face. That meant that she would be able to enjoy this for a good long while, getting to relish in the feel of Josie’s tight folds wrapped around her cock. Blake shivered and looked down at her girlfriend as Josie clutched at the bedsheets as Blake rocked back and forth inside of her, sending her cock pumping in and out of her again and again and again.  
  
Josie was trembling and panting and whining, lust written all over her face. Stiff nipples were swinging back and forth as her breasts jiggled and, of course, there was how tight and wet her pussy was. That was something that was impossible to ignore and Blake had no intention of doing so. She was going to _enjoy_ her girlfriend.  
  
In every possible way. Blake reached down again and started to feel Josie’s breasts up, stroking them and groping them and listening to the sweet sounds that slipped from Josie’s lips as she did so. Josie was whining and panting and it was obvious that she was going to be cumming soon. Blake grinned. Josie always looked so very beautiful right after an orgasm.  
  
“Come on, Josie,” Blake said, urging her girlfriend onwards. “Cum for me. Let me see you orgasm.”  
  
“I, I, I’m going to cum,” Josie said in agreement, her eyes wide as she stared up at Blake. “Please, I’m going to cum!”  
  
Blake opened her mouth to encourage Josie (as if she needed it) when Josie managed it all on her own. She threw her head backwards, gasping loudly as an orgasm swept through her. Her hands clutched at the sheets, at herself, at Blake as she came. And she got _tight_. She got really, really tight, squeezing down around Blake’s cock and making Blake slow down inside of her as the pressure got so wonderfully tight.  
  
Josie was saying- a lot of stuff, really, and never bothering to finish any particular thought before moving onto the next one. Blake didn’t mind, though. Her girlfriend just looked too cute and sexy for words right now as she shivered around on the bed. And she felt great as well, of course. Blake could feel her orgasm steadily getting closer and closer.  
  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Josie panted, staring up at Blake. “That felt so good, thank you so much, I love you, Blake.”  
  
“I love you too, Josie,” Blake said with a smile. “But I’m not done yet. I’m still going to get some _proper_ use out of you.”  
  
Josie nodded eagerly, looking down at her crotch with wide eyes as Blake adjusted her grip. Then she started to _really_ fuck Josie.  
  
She slammed in and out of her girlfriend’s pussy, hammering into her and making Josie moan and gasp and whine as she got fucked into the bed. It was so amazing and so sexy and Blake was going to make sure that they were both left completely and utterly satisfied at the end of it. There wouldn’t be any question left in Blake’s mind if she had expressed what she felt towards her girlfriend.  
  
Blake twitched her hips around, moving her dick inside of Josie’s cunt to press against her inner walls in new and more stimulating ways. That got some more wonderful sounds to come from Josie and Blake giggled in enjoyment. She really was a cute little thing, wasn’t she? And she was all Blake’s. That thought never failed to make Blake feel good, thinking about how the two of them could be together, the fun that the two of them could have.  
  
And there wasn’t much that was more fun than this. Blake kept on fucking Josie, going as hard and as fast as she could for as long as she could. She _knew_ that Josie liked it this way, liked to be treated like a slut, put through the wringer as she got used and abused by her girlfriend. And even though Blake’s dominance fetish wasn’t nearly as well-developed as Josie’s submission fetish, she still enjoyed doing this sort of thing to Josie. Seeing how she would react, the sweet sounds that she would make as she gasped out her pleasure as she got fucked and used. It was _very_ nice.  
  
Blake could tell that Josie was getting ready to cum. She decided to help her girlfriend along with that in two ways. One was to reach down and rub at Josie’s clit, lightly brushing her fingertip back and forth against the nub for a few strokes. The other was to grab Josie’s hair and pull her up into a kiss.  
  
It was hard to tell which one of those did more to make Josie cum. But she certainly did. She threw her head back, moaning loudly as she orgasmed, getting _tight_ around Blake once again. Her limbs beat against Blake and the bed and her body twisted from side to side as she tried to give voice to everything that she was feeling inside of her. It was _beautiful_ to see, absolutely beautiful. Blake shivered as she watched, seeing how her girlfriend was moaning and gasping and cumming.  
  
It also did a lot to get Blake closer to her own orgasm. She swallowed heavily as she felt her dick twitching inside of Josie. She wasn’t going to last all that much longer. But she was going to make the _most_ out of it. She started to _really_ fuck her girlfriend, trying to get every last drop of pleasure out of Josie for the two of them to enjoy in the final few moments that Blake was going to last.  
  
Blake toyed with Josie’s breasts, squeezing down on them, feeling them shifting around underneath her hands. The semi-rough treatment got Josie moaning even louder than before and Blake was glad that there was nobody in the neighboring rooms. That would be a bit too much noise, really. Josie only wanted Blake to know that she was a slutty whore who was only good for spreading her legs and getting rutted like a bitch in heat. To the rest of Beacon, she just wanted to be small, cute and a good Huntress to be.  
  
Blake stroked Josie’s nipples, running her fingers along the stiff nubs and seeing how they wobbled around. Then she pinched both of them and drew them away from Josie’s breasts. Josie let out a choked cry of pain at that and her pussy got a bit tighter around Blake’s dick. Blake smiled and let go. Only to do it again, but this time, she pinched down a bit harder.  
  
Josie responded to _that_ as well, making another sweet cry that sent shivers through Blake’s body. What a wonderful girl she had. Really, absolutely, without a doubt, wonderful. Blake leaned in to kiss Josie again, feeling her body shaking against Blake’s. Blake pinned her down, trapping her in place. As if there was anywhere that Josie would possibly want to be besides right here, right now, getting fucked like this.  
  
“Thank you, Blake,” Josie gasped out. “You’re making me feel so, ah, good! It’s so good!”  
  
“And I’m not done yet,” Blake said, still pounding away at Josie’s tight pussy with all the strength inside of her. “Not quite yet.”  
  
Josie nodded, her face eager with anticipation as Blake kept on fucking her, pounding into her tight, wet pussy again and again, doing her best to fill the sweet slut up to the very brim. Josie still felt wonderfully tight and wet around Blake and she thought that even if the door swung open right now and everyone she had ever met in her life was watching, she wouldn’t be able to stop fucking her girlfriend. She _had_ to cum, she had to orgasm, she had to make sure that Josie got to get a second load of semen inside of her. Something that they were both undoubtedly looking forward to.  
  
As Blake fucked Josie, she let her hands wander over Josie’s body. Blake didn’t take much effort to be very nice and gentle in her groping and squeezing of Josie’s body, which was just what Josie would have wanted anyways. Blake grabbed her and fondled her, using Josie for her own pleasure. And there was o much pleasure to be gotten out of touching Josie. Especially now, when she was almost naked and on display for Blake to enjoy in every way that could possibly occur to her. But the same went for outside, during class, anywhere where there was even the slightest hint of privacy.  
  
“Please, cum inside of me,” Josie moaned, staring up at Blake with big blue eyes. “Fill me up. I want to feel every single drop of cum in my pussy!”  
  
“Oh, I’ll fill you up,” Blake said, resting one hand on Josie’s lower stomach as she kept on pumping in and out. “I’ll fill you right up, you little slut. I’m going to _knock_ you up.”  
  
“Yes, please!” Josie whined, her eyes getting big as she stared. “Please, Blake, get me pregnant, fill my womb up with your cum!”  
  
How could Blake resist a plea like that? She shivered and licked her lips. And, of course, kept on thrusting into Josie, filling her up, spreading her folds apart with Blake’s cock and making sure that she got to feel _good_.  
  
The pleasure inside of Blake was getting tight and intense. She wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer. And she didn’t _need_ to, either. She was ready to cum. Josie was ready for her to cum. So there was no reason not to let her orgasm flow through her as soon as she was ready.  
  
And that would be happening any second now. Blake was getting _close_ , there was only so much more she needed to do before she was ready to cum and fill Josie up with semen.  
  
The first of those things was a kiss. Blake and Josie made out, their tongues pressing against each other as they both moaned. The second was a slap, Blake’s hand flashing out to hit Josie’s breasts and make them bounce. Josie let out a sweet sound at that and got pretty tight around Blake’s cock.  
  
The third thing was just continuing to keep on fucking Josie, slamming Blake’s dick in and out of the tight pussy. That felt very nice and it only took a bit of work before Blake was gasping, feeling the pleasure rising inside of her in an unstoppable wave.  
  
“Get ready, whore,” Blake groaned, looking down at Josie. “You’re getting every last drop of it!”  
  
Josie nodded, her eyes wide and eager as she rocked back and forth as much as she could. She was making a moaning sound deep in her throat and obviously needed what Blake was going to give her as much as Blake wanted to cum inside of her.  
  
Blake pushed her dick as far inside of Josie as she could, filling the smaller girl up with cock. Josie moaned and then Blake did the same, at a much lower pitch.  
  
Blake was cumming and it felt so very good. She could feel her rod twitching and pulsing inside of Josie as she came, jet after jet of semen leaping out from her rod and landing inside of the other girl, filling what parts of her pussy weren’t already stuffed with cum up to the brim. Blake shivered, looking down at her girlfriend, seeing the wonderful look on Josie’s face as she felt her pussy getting covered in thick, hot, sticky semen.  
  
“Blake, Blake, Blake, I love you, it feels so good, Blake, thank you,” Josie moaned, her body twitching and trembling on the bed as she had a small orgasm of her own.  
  
“I love you, Josie,” Blake said, panting as she looked over her girlfriend’s nearly naked body. “I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too, Blake, I love you,” Josie babbled, her blue eyes wide as she stared up at Blake and the bed overhead. “This is the best thing ever.”  
  
Blake nodded, looking down at Josie’s belly. Was she really pregnant? Had Blake really just knocked Josie up? Were they going to see a swelling belly in a few months time?  
  
Blake had no real idea. They’d just have to wait and find out, she supposed. And in the mean time… they had some other things that they could do with each other.  
  
Josie’s tit still fit Blake’s hand nicely. Blake gave it a squeeze and heard Josie moan as her dick twitched. Josie looked up at her with eager, lustful eyes.  
  
“We’ve still got two hours before anyone comes by,” Blake said with a grin, still feeling Josie up and enjoying how her body reacted to the stimulation. “Want to have some more fun with each other?”  
  
“Oh yes,” Josie moaned, closing her eyes and shivering. “Please, Blake, do whatever you want with me.”  
  
That was nice to hear. Especially because there was so _very_ much that Blake wanted to do with her girlfriend. There was another hole that still hadn’t been used yet today and, even better, there were Josie’s beautiful breasts. More than large enough for Blake’s dick to get wrapped in between them and give Josie another load of semen on her face.  
  
Sure, Josie probably wasn’t going to get too much out of either of those. At least, not physically. But physical sensation wasn’t all there was to sex and Blake _knew_ that her girlfriend would be getting a lot out of being bossed around and having her body used as a toy that only existed to get Blake off.  
  
And after that… the sun would be setting soon, so maybe Blake could make some hot chocolate and they could watch it together. And that would be the perfect end to their little stay-at-home date.  
  
And things couldn’t get much better than that, could they?


End file.
